powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ally 29-Teenagers with Attitude
'Teenagers with Attitude '''is the 29th episode of Power Rangers GSA. This episode makes episodes 28-30 a 3 parter as IO is defeated at the beginning of this episode, but the arc ends in Ally 30, which was paired with it when it first aired. Plot Just when the GSA Rangers thought they destroyed IO, he comes back as a giant. The Rangers call their zords and take him down. Meanwhile, Eliza tracks down Ava and Elizabeth and asks if she can be a ranger and thinks it could help on "many sides", fearing more than The Shogun want to destroy a team of LGBT rangers. What comes out of it three more power rings, the ASD series, or Autism Spectrum Disorder as both Eliza and Eustus fall into said group. In the morning, Rosa tells the GSA her job has been saved as Principal Gregory had a nightmare that The Shogun had invaded, and that Rosa would be the only one who could lead a team to victory in these times. Eliza tells Eustus to meet her later, as she thinks Rosa will give the rangers the night off (which she does). She tells him she has figured out that many threats have been working in the towns underground to attack a central location of the LGBT community that night (exactly where the rangers are going). Eustus asks if she set this up, she says that she's heard of the plan, but only set up the fact for them to go to the club. Eutsus asks what must they do, but Eliza says its up to only him to save the rangers lives. The episode continues with the rangers at the club and talking to their people, etc, etc. However, a dark chill starts to spring up, but they still fear the desire to morph around the public like a cardinal sin. Eliza's fear is true that their was a desire to attack. Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (GSA Red) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (GSA Green) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (GSA Pink) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (GSA Orange) * Jacquline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (GSA Yellow) * Dove Cameron-Eliza Quzell * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (GSA White) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (GSA White) * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cree Cicchino-Elizabeth * Marry Passori-Rosa Salir * Nathen Arenas-Colin Dax * Brian Stepaneck-Austin Starner * Kim Rhodes-Principal Gregory Villians * Adam Gardiner-General Magnator (voice) * Jaque Drew-Princess Tyciel (voice) * Jeff Szusterman-IO open only Denshi Powers GSA Red: Akela Zord 1 GSA Green: Dragon Zord 2 GSA Yellow: Panther Zord 3 GSA Orange: Scorpion Zord 4 GSA Pink: Raven Zord 5 Errors ''to be added Notes * This episode aired alongside Ally 30, The Light in us All * First time a threat from a non-alien or Ranger faction is prevalent in an episode ** It is later reveled they worked for Dai Makku, the main villains of the VR Troopers MMO *** Interestingly, Ashton and Tycho's counterparts (even Tycho is Orange and not Blue) were Space Squad Candidates. So technically and ironically, both Eustus and Ashton would have been sent had Gaven teamed up with the S.P.D. Rangers * The story of the rangers going to a nightclub is based off the Pulse Nightclub Attack * This is Eustus' first appearance since his cover got blown See Also * Ep. 25: The Tiger's Hole is an Escape Maze-Sentai Counterpart (monster) from Denziman Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Lemurseighteen